1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a premium arcade game machine and the gaming method thereof. In more detail, it relates to a gaming method that a user rakes down as many medals heaped up on a plate as possible without knocking down a stick standing between the medals by controlling a joystick and/or up/down buttons to move a rake front/back/left/right and up/down within a given time, and the game machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there are various types of arcade games such as a shooting game, a Go game, and sports games, and a user can play a game after paying a prescribed fee.
Among these arcade game machines, some machines are designed to award various gifts to users who score more than a certain preset level for attracting users, and thereby increasing the frequency of playing games.
In other words, a gift supplier is equipped in a game machine in which various gifts are allocated to corresponding levels of score or winning percentage, and when a player gets to the preset score or winning percentage during a game, it awards a corresponding gift.
For example, levels of score can be specified to be 100,000 points, 300,000 points, 500,000 points and so on. Different gifts are allocated to different corresponding levels. And, when a player gets to a certain level of preset points described above during a game, the game machine awards a corresponding gift to the player.
Here, by installing light emitting diodes around the game machine and operating them to be ON and OFF repeatedly while a gift is being awarded, the visual effect can be maximized.
Since a user has a chance to obtain a gift by simply playing a game, he (or she) becomes to be more interested at this kind of premium game than ordinary games. And thus, the frequency of playing a game machine having a gift supplier is notably increased so that the total income of a gameroom can be increased.
In these days, dance/music simulation games, such as a DDR (Dance-Dance-Revolution), have led the main stream of domestic arcade game market in Korea. However, as the dance/music simulation games recently lose their popularity rapidly, the arcade game business community including game developers, distributors, and gameroom owners becomes to be severely stagnant due to the absence of xe2x80x9cpost-DDRxe2x80x9d.
Various types of premium game machines have been proposed for substituting the dance/music simulation games, however, they cannot jump over their limit and stay in their typical stereotype game style such as a crane-game or a punching-game.
And now, gamers want to play a game having a novel feature instead of stereotype games similar to one another. In other words, a new game, which is totally different from the previous stereotype games, is required.
In addition, a new type of premium arcade game that is able to maximize the advantage of premium game is required so that everybody can easily play and enjoy the game.
The present invention is proposed to solve the problems of the prior art mentioned above. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a novel type gaming method by which a user controls a crane installed in a game machine to rake down the medals heaped up on a plate without knocking down a stick standing between medals, and obtains a gift when he rakes down more medals than a certain preset number.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a premium arcade game machine by which the gaming method described above is being played.
To achieve the object mentioned above, the present invention presents a premium arcade gaming method characterized by comprising the steps of:
inserting a coin into a game machine;
checking the number of required medals for obtaining a gift;
raking down the medals heaped up on a plate by using a joystick and/or up/down buttons;
judging that a stick is knocked down or still stood up while a game is being played;
keeping raking down the medals heaped up on a plate until a certain preset game time is over as long as the stick stands still;
judging that the preset game time is over or not;
counting the number of medals raked down from the plate when the game time is over;
issuing a gift exchange card corresponding to the number of medals in case that the counted number is within a preset winning range;
terminating the game in case that the counted number does not reach a preset winning range; and
terminating the game regardless of game time in case that the stick is knocked down during a game.